


Let me brush your hair

by Kanene_yaaay



Series: Sanders Sides Tickle Fanfiction [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: And flushed Roman, Because the world needs more teasing Virgil, Can be platonic or romantic, Fluff, Hairbrush, Lee!Roman, Ler!Virgil, Light tickles and a bit of tough tickles in the end, M/M, Oneshot, Pretty short to be honest, Sanders Sides Tickling, Teasing, They're adorable my gooosh, Tickle tool: Hairbrush, Tickles, Tickling, ticklish!roman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23445235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanene_yaaay/pseuds/Kanene_yaaay
Summary: Roman asks for Virgil to brush his hair, however, the poor ticklish prince didn't knew that the purple lover could always says when he is in a Lee Mood.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Tickle Fanfiction [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662880
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Let me brush your hair

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo… I was just living when a Ler Mood SLAPPED ME IN THE FACE and now this is the result of it. SDfghjuhgfdfgh. My gosh. XDD
> 
> Just a little ficlet with Ler!Virgil (because my heart wanted a teasy Virgil) and Lee!Roman (just because the world needs more blushy Roman).
> 
> That is it. xDD
> 
> Hope you like it!!! <333

\- V-virGIL! Could you st-gnk!! – The muffled squeak that left his lips hidden by his hands made the evil smile of the purple lover just expand.

\- I don’t know what you are talking about, Roman. I’m just combing your hair as you asked me to. – He teasingly traveled the hairbrush through the other’s neck, calmly going up and down in the extremely ticklish skin that trembled with restrained laughter and barely muffled yelps. Virgil got closer, fully aware about the tickles his breathing leaded as lightly hitting prince’s ear. – Why? Is there anything you want to say?

He blew on that sweet spot right behind his ear, making the poor prince trapped in his hug to snort and almost melted in his arms in a blushy puddle of endless giggles.

\- Yohohohohohou know whahahahahahahaCK!! – The one on hoodie ended bored and wandered the hairbrush under his chin, causing the giggles to become in a more frenetic and pitched tone. – Yohohohohohohhohohohohohour bahahahahahahahastard!!!!!

Roman started to curl up into a ball, feeling about to spring from his own skin. His gaze was pulled down as he felt his legs touch something.

This thing, more specifically, being Virgil’s hand inches from his belly, his fingers wriggling so close from his bellybutton that he abruptly jumped a few centimeters from the bed. His face heated more and more, the laughter accumulating in his lips as he leaned even further on Virgil’s chest, who decided that it was a great time to place a single raspberry in his neck. The sensation made him scream for a moment before fall in a flow of fast giggles quickly muffled by his two hands, which now covered his whole face.

The feeling stopped. He couldn’t see nothing, goose bumps running down his nerves while he instinctively sulked his tummy as imagined the fingers getting closer and closer and closer and-

\- Romaaaaaan…~

He giggled, shaking his head. Felt an only finger teasingly tracing lightly from his palm to his wrist, following the trail in little circles and irregular patterns totally unprotected by his tank top he wears.

\- Romaaaan… Come on; do not hide this smile of yours, dear. ~ - The bubbling giggles were already spilling from his mouth, body between squirm itself to move away from the single finger, which now walked through his neck, or get away from the voice in his ear that so unfairly also leaded to the same (almost) unbearable tickles. – You know being like that just gonna make things worse. ~

Butterfly kisses began to be deposited on this so-sensitive spot, and his tank top began to being lifted up a few inches, a cold breeze making more electric chills spread across the length of his stomach.

\- Come on, look, I just have a question for you… - He could feel the predatory grin in the other’s tune. When did this idiot learned to be so good at teasing like that?

The prince slowly started to move his hands, a blush blast taking over his face and expanding to the ears as he saw the scene before him, sulking his belly even more to get away from the fingers that moved provocatively inches of one of his most sensitive spot and from the hairbrush equally, and dangerously, close.

\- Which one, sir Laugh a Lot?

Roman suddenly felt his words fade in his throat, laughter dominating all and any sense while he denied, the smile almost splitting his face in half.

\- Vi-r-virgil!! Don’t- your- - The words were cut off, and he didn’t even knew what they were supposed to mean, especially when the hairbrush lightly wandered through the extension of his stomach before being replaced in a few seconds for the scribbled tickles by the other bare free hand, making him spill into loud and frantic laughter. - NOHOHOHOHO TeahahahahAHAHAHahasing!

\- Oh? But I’m just asking to you choose your favorite one. I am sure that a strong prince like you can do that, huh? – His voice was softer and dangerous as a feline, the irony shining in each letter. – Unless… Oh. – His tune became even more malefic.

\- Does it looks that the Great Prince Roman would like them both?

No reply. The aspiring royalty seemed to move a little more to get closer to the purple lover’s hands, the excitedly, bright smile lighting up the place. Virgil’s heart expanded.

Murmurs.

\- Huh? What did you just said?

\- Tickle me. – It was the low whisper from the other.

\- Do what? I think I couldn’t hear it.

\- JUST TICKLE ME ALREADY!! – His frustrate timbre perfectly matched his annoyed pout, almost like a child who didn’t reached (which, for Roman’s height, was quite understandable) what he wanted. Virgil chuckle and gave him a peck on his cheek.

\- Princes, always so demanding… - And immediately attacked, observing the other’s frown magically turns into loud, high pinched, booming laugh as his fingers danced, kneaded and happily poked his sides and tummy, before full concentrating in his bellybutton, letting enough space to the hairbrush freely run and scratch his ribs and stomach in ups and downs and absolutely random patterns.

\- Awww!! Look at your blush face! Is the strong and stoic prince Roman is defeated by just some little tickles? You’re lucky that the Dragon Witch didn’t find out this weak spot, then.

The juncture of feelings were almost unbearable; his laughter ran over itself in snorts and squeals.

\- Coothie coothie coo! – His words were paused, almost calculated to increase his sensitiveness. - Who is the ticklish prince? It is you, Roman. Tickle. Tickle. Ticklee. ~

Some moments later the laughter was watered with joyful tears and with few more seconds they gave space to the silent laughter, finally signaling that the one on hoodie should cease the attack.

The aspiring royalty relaxed in the other’s embrace, taking great sips of oxygen and letting his face came back to its normal color, something that was a little difficult with Virgil softly chuckling in his hair and randomly whispering ‘cute’.

Some instinct in himself woke up. His smile took another intonation.

\- Really cutGAAH! – The purple lover’s sentence was interrupted when suddenly the prince turned and pinned him on the bed, his eyes glooming in a more dark way. His noses touched with the proximity.

\- Tick tack toe. Lee mood’s time is over… - Virgil felt butterflies beginning to fly in his entire body, his nerves tingling. – And now it is time to the little adorable ticklish Hot Topic tastes some of his own medicine.

**Author's Note:**

> Poor, Virgil. He should had seemed this coming, honestly xP.
> 
> Abnkjhgfdfghjukilokjhg. They're so cute, my gooooosh!!! <3  
> Absolutely precious.
> 
> Well, if you arrived here I hope you had a great travel! Don't forget to take care of yourself, lollipop! Have a wonderful (and full of tickles!) week! Byeioo! ~


End file.
